BioShock Infinite Removed Content
BioShock Infinite went through many revisions over the course of its development by 2K Games and Irrational Games. The purpose of this article is to record all content which appears in game files, development trailers, and media, but did not make it to the final version of the game. As the following elements were removed or left unused in the final version of the game, they should not be considered canon to the game's history nor actual parts of its universe. "City in the Sky" In the early "City in the Sky" or "Rapture in the Sky" prototype for Columbia, featured in both screenshots in The Art of BioShock Infinite and IGN's Early Elizabeth video, it was considered to have an Art Nouveau inspiration to its architecture, along with a more weathery and stormy atmosphere to create cloud cover. One of the current game's areas that appeared predominant throughout development was Emporia, only with automata-based statues, and buildings inside Rapture-like corridors with glass ceilings. It was mentioned in the BioShock Comparison interview that this was meant as an art contrast from BioShock's Rapture, since Rapture was focused with Art DecoBioShock Comparison interview on IGN. However, they found that while Art Deco architecture had simple shapes for low enough polygons to generate in the game's engine, the Art Nouveau style was too difficult with very fine tuned round designs that used more polygons to afford in their budget, and caused them to revise it for the current Beaux-like appearance. Still, some Art Nouveau assets do appear in the game, such as furniture, and decorative frames and signs in Emporia, Comstock House and the Church of Comstock. As for the stormy weather atmosphere, they found it was too dark and the lighting was too much of a Rapture resemblance, with no emphasis on the environments as a open sky, revising it as a more bright environment instead. Level Emporia Emporia in the E3 2011 demo was vastly different from the final version. Originally mentioned in IGN, Emporia would have been the third level of the game, and featured the Columbia Mail, Major's Notion, Sundries and Novelties, and a Dental office. As with the final version, Emporia area was vandalized by the Vox Populi, as well as seeing Citizens being tortured and executed, along the way toward Comstock House. Aside from removed content, some scripted scenes and areas were altered and moved into other parts of the game: a store resembling Major's Notions, Sundries and Novelties was moved into Battleship Bay, as with its scripted Songbird scene moved to the final part of Point Prosperity. the scene with Elizabeth ressurecting a dying horse was removed, but the Tear that lead to an alternate 1983 was moved to Monument Tower. a similar scene featuring Daisy Fitzroy projecting herself in the demo was altered for Shantytown, only on a Zeppelin instead of a red curtain. Although the saved dentist that pulled a Vox's teeth was removed, a similar scene is featured when arriving in Memorial Gardens early, which two Vox members are graverobbing a corpse for gold teeth fillings. The battle with a Vox's Security Zeppelin (and its alarm) was altered, only replaced with a similar version moved toward Fink MFG. Fink Manufacturing Good Time Club The Good Time Club was originally Fink Theater, concepts of which were featured as a Lithograph and in The Art of BioShock Infinte. However, the Good Time Club shares assets of the theater, such as its ticket booth. Mechanics and Gameplay Elements 'Gear Store or Tailor Machines' The Gear Store or Tailor Machine were supposedly meant to be used in the same way as Rapture's Gene Bank, but the idea got scrapped later in development for unknown reasons. However, the store itself is still seen in-game, often in shambles with a single piece of Gear by its side. Files in the game reveal voice clips meant for the store usage, as well as menus allowing Gear options for switching. Old GUI designs This blog post shows some early designs for the GUI (graphical user interface) for various features. One is for an early HUD design, another is for a GUI for a Gear store that was removed from the final game, while the last one is a rough draft for a loadout screen. File:Oldhud bsi.jpg|Old design for the HUD. File:Loadoutscreencut bsi.jpg|Design for a loadout screen. File:Gearshopcut bsi.jpg|Cut Gear store interface. Sky-Lines In the 2010 gameplay demo, the Sky-Lines appeared more mechanical, with moving chains which pulled Sky-Hooks and the trains around. In the final game, the hook seems to propel itself along the rail. Also in the 2010 and 2011 demos, Sky-Lines allowed combat over much greater distances. The moving carts also originally moved towards the player while on the sky-Line. This forced the player to either get off or change course, making gameplay more interesting. Sky-Hook Originally, the Sky-Hook appeared smaller, and retractable from the sleeve, as seen in the 2010 demo and in The Art of BioShock Infinite. Concepts of the current Sky-Hook was, at one point, modified with a retracting arm capable of disemboweling enemies. Function of Tears Many early trailers showed large, different Tears, and implied they would be used more often and in different ways. In the final game, many of these functions were removed and the Tears have a smaller overall role. Vigors In early trailers for the game, Vigors appeared very similar to Plasmids. Vigors were also supposed to be able to work and combine with Elizabeth's powers; this functionality only appears in the 2010 debut demo. A few powers that were cut include Weapon Slave (which later become as only a Gear), and a Vigor similar to Telekinesis. Respawn Tomb (Resurrecto) Resurrecto is an early respawning tomb that existed in a late Beta for BioShock Infinite. Similar to the Vita-Chamber, the concept for Resurrecto would have been able to bring the player back from the dead. As with relating to the city's earlier patriotic concept, the stain glass art for the tomb features a more patriotic Columbia with the three symbols of the Sword, the Scroll, and the Key. In the final game, Booker simply emerges from a Tear-like version of his office if he dies alone, or, if with Elizabeth, is revived by her. Although the concept was revised at a late stage of the game's story and development process, Resurrecto can still be found by extracting the model from the game's data files. Characters Booker DeWitt Originally, the early version of Booker's arms were seen covered by sleeves from a pin-striped coat. This version remained in most of the early gameplay footage, even after the artwork debut of his appearance from the EGM cover, which had him appear with rolled shirt sleeves. It wasn't until the 2012 Beast of America ''trailer that Booker was finally given rolled sleeves to match his artwork appearance, along with his hand brand. Originally, before he was voiced by Troy Baker, he was voiced by Stephen Russel in the first trailer. Elizabeth Prototype "Gibson Girl" Elizabeth Early in the development of ''BioShock Infinite, Elizabeth went under much revision while testing for a final form. As revealed in an IGN interview, an early model for Elizabeth (which had previously been shown as concept art sketches in The Art of BioShock Infinite) had been tested within the game world. Nicknamed "Gibson Girl" and based on illustrations of women during the era, the model was cut early on. The developers did not find her favorable in this early form, as both she and the player would not speak, and her interactions were highly scripted, such as periodically taking control of the player to direct them toward objectives.IGN's Early Elizabeth Prototype interview on YouTube Alpha/Beta Elizabeth In early gameplay trailers, Elizabeth's powers revolved less around quantum physics and functioned more as general magic -- she had the ability to raise storms, use telekinesis, and combine objects through fusion (which later evolved into the Return to Sender Vigor). She also seemed to have a more child-like personality in the E3 2011 trailer, which was toned down for the final release of the game. Her appearance in pre-material screenshots, Debut Teaser, and 10-minute Demo show her with darker hair in an anachronistic shingle bob style, dark blue-grayish dress and over-sized eyes. A updated version of this original model actually appears as one of the alternate Elizabeths at end of the game, and as a Statue in the DLC Clash in the Clouds at the Columbian Archeological Society, along with an unused third Handyman Model. Zachary Comstock In early versions of the game, Zachary Hale Comstock was a middle-aged man with slicked back hair and a scar over his eye, or wearing glasses. Both versions were removed from the final version of the game, which could reflect a change in his role in the game's overall story. Textures of an unused version of Comstock, presumably from early stages of development; can be found on the backside of a building. Interestingly, early versions of Comstock are around the same age as Booker and look more similar. It can be presumed that early in development, Comstock travels into a different timeline; however staying parallel to Booker's timeline, instead of traveling back in time into a different timeline; hence the old age. Enemies Boys of Silence The Boys of Silence were originally meant to appear as a reoccurring enemy, but in the final version of the game, they only appear in Comstock House. They were to be an enemy feared by the player, much like Songbird, appearing in certain areas making you re-think the way to handle a situation. The Boys of Silence were also beatable but now they simply dissapear if you're spotted or if you attack them. Rather than be seen by their light in the final game, they were blind and relied on their sense of hearing. Crow/Charles Main Article: Charles A guard or servant to Saltonstall, Charles played a small part in introducing the Murder of Crows vigor in early gameplay footage. While reference to Saltonstall remains in the final game, Charles does not appear to have mention. In The Art of BioShock Infinite, Charles was meant as a Vigor Junkie, which his model was meant to wear black clothing. A Vox Populi version was meant to have him wear a red hood with tied knots as devil horns. Handyman An additional Handyman model was originally planned for inclusion in the game, wearing patriotic clothing, sporting hair and a mustache, and having the frame of his Autobody uniquely designed. This particular Handyman may have had a minor role in the story as he calls Elizabeth by her name and physically tries to stop/capture her and Booker in the 2010 demo. Unlike the final game Handymen, he seems much "healthier" and even smirks at Booker's attempt to hit him with a shell using telekinesis. This might have be the reason why he was cut as developers wanted to emphasize how sick and miserble Handymen were. Although this model was cut from the final release, the release of ''Clash of the Clouds'' DLC featured this model as a unlockable in-game statue in the Columbian Archeological Society, along with Beta Elizabeth. Merged The Merged were going to be enemies that resulted as being exposed to Tears. As a result, their facial features were twisted and warped. Prototyped/Alpha Merged There is a possible Merged that only appears in the 2010 demo. This is likely Saltonstall when he accuses Booker for being an assassin and there are very few changes. Only his button changes into a hammer and sickle and his voice becomes inhuman, until seconds later, he goes "back" to normal and unleashes Charles on Booker. Vigor Junkies According to The Art of BioShock Infinite, Vigor Junkies were planned to be one of the types of enemies. As Columbia's version of the Splicers from Rapture, they suffer psychological deterioration as result of excessive Vigor abuse. However, the Rapture comparison limited the use of Vigor Junkies in the game, and an in-game explanation by Citizens' dialogue in the Columbia's Fair mentions that average Citizens were not that interested in obtaining Vigor abilities, due to the formula "kinks" that Fink needed to work out. Small aspects of the Vigor Junkies are still present in two of the currently used characters, the Crow and Cornelius Slate. Both characters' madness has been exacerbated by their repeated use of a particular Vigor, Murder of Crows, and Shock Jockey, respectively, and the latter even has small Shock Jockey crystals protruding from his head. The Murder of Crows ability for its Junkie was also altered, as the 2010 demo showed Charles, a removed character that was also conceptualized as a Vigor Junkie with the Zealot, would have been able to possess the same crow-unleashing ability as the player, but like the character, also had that ability altered in the finished game to being surrounded by crows while teleporting. Although the Fireman's appearance did not make it in the Vigor Junkie concepts, a Vigor Junkie character in a top hat, glasses, and a black coat shows many of the same Devil's Kiss abilities as a Fireman. Although the concept was scrapped, the unfinished model of the Shock Jockey Vigor Junkie still remained in the game's files, which served as a basis for being repurposed as the Frosty Splicer in the ''Burial at Sea'' DLC. The Siren It was originally stated that the Siren would be a reoccurring Heavy Hitter similar to the Motorized Patriots and Handymen. In the final version of the game, she appears only in Emporia and acts in a plot-significant role. In the Clash in the Clouds DLC, the Siren can be reoccurring a Heavy Hitter now, as one appears in less than two maps and one of them is in Emporia as the Emporia Arcade. Motorized Patriot Prototype or Alpha Motorized Patriot Originally, the Motorized Patriot evolved from the concept of the Automatic Gentleman. The initial idea was inspired by 20th century fascination with exploring technology into the field of early robotics and complicated machinery, which Irrational Games felt that for Columbia, they would consider their scientific hive-mind imagination to create a servant for the society. As Nate Wells mentions, "There's this fantasy that people of the time wanted these automatons to do things for them. We don't start with a gun. We set the vibe first. Late Alpha Motorized Patriot The concepts for the Motorized Patriots as Benjamin Franklin and an unused Thomas Jefferson would have been more distinct from the George Washington version. Both had concepts for their own distinct damaged faces, such as Franklin having no glasses, and the right side of the face and eye missing. Jefferson would have had missing eyes, a broken jaw, no face, and burned hair. In addition, both would have worn their own variant colored coats (purple for Franklin and green for Jefferson), similar to those seen on the Founding Father balloons. Beta Motorized Patirot The original use of normal American flags on the Beta Patriot, as older previews showed Motorized Patriots with similar, if not the same, flags in place of Columbian ones. This may have been updated in Burial at Sea, as the Tear-Patriot there now has Columbian flags as only appears in final level for Episode One. Songbird Before it was known as the Songbird, it was only named as "Him" by Elizabeth. In the 2010 debut demo, he sounded and looked almost identical to Big Daddies from BioShock and BioShock 2. In early footage, it appeared as though Songbird was an ever present threat that could be confronted in combat situations. In the final release, Songbird only shows up in scripted events and cutscenes and cannot be attacked. However, the Songbird can be interacted when Booker tells Elizabeth to destroy the Vox zeppelin. Early and Unnamed prototype enemy Appearing in the same video as the prototype "Gibson Girl" Elizabeth, there is an unnamed enemy shown resembling a giant mechanical doll in appearance. No information has been given on what the enemy is or does and it is likely it was scrapped early in development from the Art Nouveau version. Mad Toymaker Toys Before the game's core concepts were finalized, there was a early draft for Toy-like Automatons, created by a "Mad Toymaker", resembling animals in festive outfits. There were four designed variants of these toys: a rabbit wearing a top hat and tuxedo, an owl in a night themed suit with retractable blades attached to its arms, an elephant with a Slow Pro-like back-mounted cannon that would fire cannonballs when it pulled the rope, and a moth with painted wings like stained glass, which the latter would conceptually evolve into the Songbird. References Category:Removed Content Category:Article stubs Category:BioShock Infinite Removed Content